A Promise Made
by TotalAlaskan
Summary: Robin makes a promise to help his teammates deal with the occurrences of 'Failsafe'. Set during 'Disordered'. Please review!


**I finished this yesterday just after my other one which has already been posted. This is set during 'Disordered' when the team talks with Black Canary, just after Robin was done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. If owned this awesome cartoon, Robin would be my boyfriend then we'd get married and live happily ever after, but that isn't the case so obviously I don't own Young Justice.**

**Enjoy my second posted story.**

* * *

_ I can't believe I told Black Canary all of that! Well, she did say she wouldn't tell anyone… Yeah but that doesn't mean she won't. She wasn't exactly expecting me to say that. She might decide that Batman should know… Would you stop being so paranoid? She said she won't tell, but like you said she might think this is too important to keep from Batman. Just wait and see. Right. Wait and see… _The Boy Wonder was having this rather long conversation to himself inside his head as he slowly walked away from what was apparently Black Canary's new 'counseling' room.

He walked into the living area without even realizing he had been walking in that direction and finally snapped out of his mental conversation with himself, he plopped down on to the couch beside Wally. The rest of the team was sitting on the other couches and armchairs in the room. Robin

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I should have just stayed quiet like Wally no doubt did. _He looked at his friend briefly then crossed his arms over his legs and laid his head on them. He was exhausted. Physically and mentally drained. His mind was going though so many tumbling stages of anger, sadness, guilt, and _so many _other emotions that it just couldn't keep up with them. Hence, the mental exhaustion. And, of course, the jumbled mess of emotions in his head wasn't exactly _helping_ him sleep, and _there_ was the physical exhaustion.

He was sure the others were probably feeling close to the same way as him. They all looked like he felt, as if they had gone to hell and back. And in a sense, they had. They had watched as the entire Justice League was vaporized, but they had known at that time that that hadn't been real. They had watched as the members of Young Justice, their_ friends_, were picked off, one by one. First Artemis, then Kaldur, then Superboy, and then Robin and Wally, until only M'gann had been left. And then she too was killed, by her uncle.

That had all been real to the. Artemis' death had caused them all to believe that she really had died. That everyone who had died after her was really dead. And for M'gann, that her uncle J'onn had really killed her. All of that may have actually been a dream from what was supposed to be a training simulation, but to them, had really happened. It wasn't just training. They had watched as their own friends died right in front of their eyes.

Robin lifted his head when he sensed movement. He watched as M'gann stood from her spot in the armchair beside him and slowly began to walk towards Black Canary, who he hadn't realized had been standing in the doorway. He gave the depressed looking girl an encouraging smile as she passed, hoping it really looked encouraging. She stopped for a moment in front of him to look him in the eyes, sort of (the dark glasses kind of kept her from doing the action exactly). He reached for her small green hand and gave it a small squeeze, still with (what he hoped to be) a smile on his face. She finally gave him a tiny smile of her own before she walked out of the room. Black Canary stayed behind a second longer to give him a proud smile before she too disappeared down the hall.

Once the two of them were gone, Robin leaned his head against the back of the sofa and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't blame M'gann for what had happened. He knew it wasn't her fault. If he or anyone else on the team had had her powers the same thing still could have happened.

_Well,_ he thought,_ maybe not with me… _He knew that that might sound like he was implying that he was better than his teammates and could never do anything like what had happened, but that was simply not the case. The fact of the matter was he had learned the meaning of loss and death at a horribly young age. After that he had been taken in by his mentor and had learned to control his emotions from THE Batman. Now, in the worst of situations he could -usually- keep perfectly calm. However, in all actuality, it was more of he could put his emotions on hold until later when he was alone.

He knew that the others were also not mad at the young Marsian. She just wouldn't believe it yet.

_But,_ The Boy Wonder promised himself, _I will help her with that. I'll help them all. They may only see me as the youngest, but I sure as hell am more than that._

Robin pushed his worries about any possible consequences that could come from his confession to Black Canary out of his mind. Instead he focused on helping his team mates, especially M'gann, deal with what had happened. He knew they may never get over it, not completely, but they could learn from it, and thrive from the horrible experience of witnessing the people who you care about be killed. He had, and he wanted to make sure they would as well. Plus, they still had each other.

Of course he would still talk to Black Canary on whatever she decided to be a regular basis (and he supposed he may eventually talk to his mentor), but he would also help her with the others. He had a feeling that she would appreciate the help. After all, he promised that he would help his friends. And a Bat _always_ keeps a promise.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me in a review!**

**I'm thinking I might continue this. If I were to continue, should it be in chapters after this or should I keep this as a one shot and start a new story...? It would probably be about Robin and Black Canary helping the rest of the team, and some of Robin talking to Black Canary.**

**Hmm.. What do you think? **

**Continue or not? **

**More chapters or new story? **

**A collection of one shots or an actual story?**

**/\Please tell me what you think about my three questions /\**

**Thanks!**


End file.
